Sparks fly
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: My first one shot. Pretty amazing for my first one shot. KICK. Read, Review and favorite.


I got this one shot story from several other different stories. Sorry if you think I took your story and rewrote it. Please comment! :P

Kim's Pov:

I run down the empty hallways. Nearly no one is here because there was only cheer leading practice. I open my locker, grab my backpack and slam my locker. I am so stressed. I have all this homework to do, I have to practice for cheerleading at home and I have study for this huge math test tomorrow. If I see one more thing that pushes my buttons…..I'm going to burst. Swinging my backpack on one shoulder I walk down the hallway. I turn the corner. I freeze in my steps. I slowly walk back trying not to make a sound.

I just saw Jack and Donna kissing. Why do I feel so jealous? I feel tears run down my cheeks. I quickly wipe my tears away. I run down the hallway and I don't watch where I'm going. I run into a trash can. I fall into the trash. More tears form and fall down my cheeks. Donna and Jack are talking I hear several sentences but like I care. I grab my pack back. I get up and run out the front school door. Rain soaks my hair and clothes. I run down the side walk to my house. I hear the front school door open. I turn around for a spilt second. I see Jack chasing after me.

He yells my name several times. After 4 blocks I slow down. Jack lightly turns me around. His bangs are in his eyes. I notice his hair and clothes are soaked like mine.

"I heard a locker slam and trash can being knocked over. Are you ok?"

I look down at the wet pavement. I look up and push my bangs out of my face.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I don't know why you came out here in the rain?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

I hesitate.

"Are you and Donna together?"

"You saw?"

"Yeah but are you guys? Together?"

He looks down for several seconds. He looks back at me.

"No. We're not together."

"Then why did you go out with her in the first place?"

He runs his hand through his hair.

"I was being a dumbass."

"No you're not Jack."

He looks back up.

"I guess I was just not thinking about it. Wait why are you here out in the rain?"

"I was just walking home."

"Why were you rushing? [He checks his phone]. It's only 5:62."

He puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I promised my mom I would be home right after cheer leading practice."

He hesitates.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't think I believe you."

I stutter.

"Well I'm telling the truth."

He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you really doing out here?"

I hesitate if I should tell him why I was crying and why I ran.

"I'm out here because….I didn't want to….believe you and Donna are….involved."

"We were never involved….we didn't do it or anything."

He paces back and forth on the side walk.

"No that's not what I mean."

"Then what were you trying to say then?"

"I didn't want to think you were involved with someone else….besides me."

He looks at me. He stops pacing and stands in front of me.

"Are you serious?"

I fumble with my fingers not making eye contact with him. I mumble.

"Yeah I have a large crush on you, Jack Anderson."

He pushes my chin up lightly so I'll look at him.

"You should've of told me Kim."

"I though you would already be in a serious relationship or had a bad break up."

I get tears in my eyes. He notices and puts his hands on my cheeks.

"I tell you, Jerry, Milton and Eddie everything. Why would you think that?"

"I just said those things for excuses. I didn't think you would feel the same way and every time I had the courage to tell you…you would of already have a girlfriend or someone serious."

He wipes my tears away.

"I had feelings for those girls but…none of them were you. It has always been you Kim."

I put my hands over his.

"Really Jack?"

"I've felt the same way."

I wrap my arms around his neck. Rain pours down on us. He wraps his arms around my waist picking me up off of my feet. We kiss in the rain. I think of that Taylor Swift song.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...

We break apart. We both look up into the sky watching the rain pour down. I look back at him. I smile back at him. He smiles

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly…

Oh, baby, smile…

And the sparks fly….


End file.
